


Le Chien

by liloublack



Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Community: fam-fic, Dogs, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Insomnia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/pseuds/liloublack
Summary: Quand Georges Trueman perd le sommeil à cause des vocalises du chien de ses voisins, il peut toujours compter sur sa fille pour régler le problème





	Le Chien

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans cette boîte », fit remarquer Caleb à Hippolyte au moment de leur deuxième pause du matin.  
  
« Tu veux dire plus bizarre que d’habitude ? »  
  
Le DRH, bien entendu, faisait allusion à l’étrange ambiance qui régnait constamment au sein de la Flander’s Company, entre les hurlements de Cindy, les explosions incessantes de son collègue des recherches et du développement ainsi que les réactions que provoquait chaque mouvement de brushing du patron. Caleb regarda le fond de sa tasse à café.  
  
« J’ai racheté des dosettes Nespresso il y a une semaine, dit-il, et il n’en reste déjà presque plus… C’est bizarre, ma consommation est la même que d’habitude. Tu sais d’où ça peut venir ?  
  
— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »  
  
Cette simple question aiguisa la curiosité du scientifique qui regarda Hippolyte, les sourcils froncés :  
  
« Toi, tu es au courant d’un truc. Vas-y, crache ta Valda.  
  
— C’est Georges.  
  
— Pardon ?  
  
— Je répète pour les gros patapoufs caféinomanes et durs de la feuille, c’est Georges Trueman. Le frère du patron. C’est bon, tu ressitues ?  
  
— Mais…  
  
— En trois jours, je l’ai surpris une bonne douzaine de fois devant ta machine à café chérie d’amour. Je crois qu’il ne dort pas en ce moment. Il a des cernes jusqu’au menton et quand tu lui parles, il t’aboie tellement après que tu comprends son lien familial avec le boss.  
  
— Il pourrait demander la permission, bon sang ! Il connaît la règle ! Je vais te me l’envoyer chez Parker qui va lui prescrire trois boîtes de Stilnox, ça va être vite fait ! Il dormira comme un bébé et il ne touchera plus à mon café ! »  
  
Hippolyte opina benoîtement du bonnet. Caleb faisait toujours des histoires quand il y avait du café en jeu et il se demandait bien, par pure curiosité, l’origine des insomnies de cette vieille ganache de Georges. S’il continuait sur cette lancée, le quota-sympathie de la Flander’s Company allait s’en prendre un bon gros coup dans les gencives.

 

oOo

  
« Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Wouaf ! Wouaf ! Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !  
  
— Oh putain, pas encore ! »  
  
Georges Trueman avait toujours été fier de son caractère jovial, tolérant et gentil mais il ne fallait pas dépasser les bornes des limites. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne fermait plus l’œil de la nuit. Ses chers voisins, qu’il surnommait les « Porte-en-Face », étaient partis en vacances en laissant derrière eux Clafoutis, leur doberman de compagnie. Certes, un étudiant boutonneux aux cheveux gras et au sempiternel T-shirt à l’effigie du _Punisher_ venait quotidiennement sortir la petite merveille mais le soir, le clébard abandonné appelait ses maîtres en hurlant à la mort. Si les autres résidents de l’immeubles ne semblaient pas s’en affecter plus que cela, le pauvre Georges, aux premières loges du récital canin, en avait perdu le sommeil. Il regretta que Cindy n’habite plus chez lui. Elle se serait chargée de l’animal et on n’en entendrait plus parler, dans tous les sens du terme. Quant à Gladys, elle dormait comme une souche et même l’apocalypse ou l’explosion d’un missile maison de Caleb ne la réveillerait pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait eu la même réaction que sa grande sœur et aurait fait un méchoui avec l’animal de compagnie des Porte-en-Face. Georges rabattit son édredon sur sa tête en soupirant. Il était temps que ça s’arrête. S’il réveillait sa petite dernière et s’il employait les mots qu’il fallait, ça n’allait pas durer. Il hésitait pourtant, parce que sa petite Gladys avait besoin de son sommeil réparateur autant que de son goûter et de sa dose quotidienne de boudin. Ce fut un nouveau hurlement particulièrement sonore de Clafoutis qui le décida. Georges quitta son lit et se faufila dans la chambre de sa fille.  
  
Il alluma la lumière et se mit à chanter très fort (et très faux) le générique de _Dora l’exploratrice_. Peine perdue. Gladys ne se réveilla pas. Il attrapa une peluche de licorne et s’en servit pour chatouiller l’oreille de la délicieuse enfant. Sans résultat. Enfin, il se pencha sur elle et murmura :  
  
« Gladys, ma chérie, tu serais partante pour un petit festin nocturne ? Il reste des rillettes dans le frigo… »  
  
Cette fois, le stratagème fonctionna : les yeux de Gladys s’ouvrirent, elle émit un grognement et se redressa sur son séant :  
  
« Papa, j’ai faim », dit-elle.  
  
Un énième hurlement de Clafoutis lui répondit. La fillette fronça les sourcils.  
  
« C’est un vilain chien, expliqua Georges. Lui aussi, il veut des rillettes. Il les mangera si tu ne le fais pas taire. »  
  
Aussitôt, le regard de Gladys se fit féroce. Elle se leva comme un automate, ouvrit la porte d’entrée et défonça celle des voisins. Georges s’assit sur le bord du lit et écouta attentivement les bruits de coups, les « Boucherie ! » éructés par sa fille et les couinements désespérés du doberman.  
  
Puis le silence vint, délicieux et apaisant.  
  
Quand Gladys revint, son joli pyjama à l’effigie de Blanche-Neige couvert de taches douteuses, Georges lui fit un gros câlin.  
  
« Ça c’est la fifille à son papa, dit-il. Viens, on va manger une tartine. Demain, tu n’iras pas à l’école, tu viendras travailler avec moi et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, y compris embêter Tonton. »  
  
La fillette eut un grand sourire heureux. Elle adorait suivre son père à la Flander’s Company. Il s’y passait toujours des trucs rigolos.

 

oOo

  
Armand Trueman était tellement exaspéré et las que son brushing en était tout dérangé. Il avait une entreprise à faire tourner, des super-vilains très dangereux à gérer et Caleb à surveiller et voilà que ce jour-là, son frère avait emmené son intenable fille cadette. Elle avait mangé les câbles de l’ordinateur, bouché les toilettes, terrorisé les prétendants aux candidatures spontanées avant même qu’Hippolyte ne s’en charge et vidé le distributeur à sucreries. Bien entendu, Georges n’avait rien dit, au contraire ; il semblait accepter toutes les bêtises de Gladys et même trouver ça drôle. Cela dit, il n’avait plus été le même ces derniers jours. Il avait dû se passer un truc mais le PDG s’en moquait comme du dernier bilan comptable de Gilbert sur l’utilisation du PQ. Il saisit sa nièce par une oreille alors que cette dernière était fort occupée à démonter une imprimante et la traîna à sa suite.  
  
« Georges ! éructa-t-il. Tu es donc incapable de tenir ta fille ! Ta femme aurait dû se faire ligaturer les trompes après la naissance de Cindy, c’est pas possible ! »  
  
Gladys renifla et faillit faire tomber son père en lui sautant dessus pour se faire consoler.  
  
« Regarde comment tu l’as élevée, continuait le directeur d’un ton féroce. Les enfants-rois, c’est vraiment pas une légende ! Tu lui cèdes tout !  
  
— C’est de bonne guerre, répliqua Georges. Gladys m’a rendu un petit service cette nuit et je n’ai pas pu résister à la laisser mettre un peu d’ambiance. Et puis on en parlera, des enfants-rois, quand _toi_ , tu auras des gosses. »  
  
Il fit un câlin à sa fille en lui murmurant des mots tendres :  
  
« Ma petite Gladys, dit-il. Mon enfant-roi à moi.  
  
— Tonton est méchant.  
  
— Mais non, ma puce… »  
  
Ce fut plus tard, en fin de journée, qu’Armand Trueman apprit la mésaventure de Clafoutis. Il aurait trouvé ça drôle si Georges avait choisi un autre moyen de récompenser sa fille et puis…  
  
« La prochaine fois qu’il y a du bruit dans ton immeuble, dit-il à Georges, achète-toi plutôt des boules Quiès… »  
  
FIN


End file.
